


[Cover] Go Play a Video Game

by Covers by Isabelle (isabellerecs)



Series: Podfic Cover Art [15]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cover Art, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Podfic Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27529636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabellerecs/pseuds/Covers%20by%20Isabelle
Summary: Cover art created for Rhea314′s podfic made based on anonymous’ “Go Play a Video Game”.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Podfic Cover Art [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002777
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	[Cover] Go Play a Video Game

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Go Play a Video Game by anonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13197897) by [Rhea314 (Rhea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314). 



**Author's Note:**

> I used Annapod's [Lemon Rating Stickers](https://www.dropbox.com/sh/m594efbyu3kjrse/AACKZKGpiS0UqQZIdTXFSKoSa?dl=0), all thanks to her for giving blanket permission to do so. :D


End file.
